Music, Magic, and Mayhem
by KeepSmilin'11
Summary: The Russos go to Camp Rock for the summer. Alex is the new Tess, Justin is stalking Connect 3, and Max is crushing on Tess Tyler. Read to find out what happens when you mix magic with music camp! NO Mitchie/Alex romance!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is Peace-Love-Sonshine, and (my sister) and I decided to make a collab account to write a story together! This is just the prologue, so please let us know what you think! If we get enough reviews, we will continue it. We have some pretty good ideas for the rest, so let us know what you think! Thanks so much! :)

~El (also known as Meggz)

'Ello! :) This is . The rest of the chapters will be longer because this is just the prologue- sorry about the shortness! I hope you enjoy!

~Di

* * *

"Alex Russo! Get down here right now!"

"I'm coming!" Alex groaned. She zapped herself into the living room and was met with the disappointed faces of her parents.

"Why did you do it, Alex?" Mrs. Russo sighed.

Alex decided to play dumb. "What?"

Mr. Russo pulled open the curtain. "_That_."

"What? It's beautiful," she smiled, admiring the sight.

"You carved your _face_ into the _moon_!" Mrs. Russo shouted.

Alex was silent.

"You can't use wizardry so carelessly. People are going to wonder why the man in the moon turned into a woman in the moon," Mr. Russo scolded.

"You have _got_ to find a hobby other than using magic to-" Mrs. Russo was cut off.

"I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK!" Justin burst through the door, screaming in excitement. He ran over to where his parents were standing and waved a handful of money in Mr. Russo's face. "Look, look, look! I finally earned enough money to go to Camp Rock!"

"Justin…" Mr. Russo started.

"I can finally fulfill my dream of becoming a guitarist!"

"Justin… I'm sorry," Mr. Russo said.

Justin stopped and turned to his dad. "What?"

"You know your mom and I are going to visit Uncle Martín this summer," Mr. Russo reminded him.

"But Alex will be here to watch Max…" Justin said.

"Yes, but Alex isn't as responsible as you," Mrs. Russo cut in.

"Come on, it's been a while since her last stunt… she's changing Mom!" Justin begged.

Mr. Russo again opened the curtain. Justin stared and immediately understood.

"But Mom, Dad, I've worked so hard to earn this money!" Justin protested.

"I'm sorry honey," Mrs. Russo said. "You can go next year."

Justin looked at his shoes. "I understand." A second later he jumped. "Hey! Why don't you send Alex, too?"

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed. "I don't want to spend my summer at some camp with a bunch of wanna-be rockstars."

Her family ignored her.

"Well, if we send Alex, we have to send Max," Mr. Russo pointed out.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. Glass flew everywhere, and Max stumbled in through the window.

"Yes! My rocket shoes work!" Max smiled.

Mr. Russo shook his head. "That settles it. You're all going to Camp Rock."

"Yes!" Justin yelled.

"No!" Alex protested.

"What?" Max asked, clueless.

* * *

There's the prologue! Let us know what you think.

We have a **contest** going on. The first person to guess our middle names (the names we use are nicknames for our middle names) will become a character in this story! If you guess one right, you will be a minor character (but still in multiple chapters), and if you guess both, you will be a major character. Good luck!

Peace out!

~El and Di


	2. Catching Up

Thanks to PeaceLoveCheer45620 and Taylor-Knight20202 for reviewing, and congrats to PeaceLoveCheer45620 for winning our contest!

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you have your cell phone?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"Yes, mom!" Justin groaned at how many questions his parents were asking.

"Did you remember to put on sunscreen?" Mr. Russo asked.

"Yes, dad," Justin, Alex, and Max replied.

Mr. Russo paused, "Alex?"

Alex looked shocked that he didn't believe her, then knowing he wasn't buying it, replied, "Fine." Mr. Russo held out a bottle of sunscreen and Alex took it, annoyed. She reluctantly rubbed some on her arms.

"Oh, and-" Mrs. Russo started.

"Mom!" Justin groaned. "We have everything! Now can we _please_ go and get settled?"

Mrs. Russo took a step closer to Justin. "I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good time. I'll miss you!" She gave him a hug.

Mr. Russo did the same. "And Justin, keep an eye on your brother and sister."

Mr. and Mrs. Russo went down the line giving Justin, Alex, and Max hugs. Mr. Russo lowered his voice, "**No** magic." Mr. and Mrs. Russo walked to their car, waved a last time, and drove away.

"Ugh, finally! Enough of this gunk!" Alex said, tossing the sunscreen bottle.

Justin picked it up. "Alex! Mom and Dad said to put this on every day. Keep it in your bag."

Alex turned around to face him. Justin held out the sunscreen bottle. "Yeah? Well Mom and Dad aren't here anymore. You take it!" Alex shoved it back into his hands.

"C'mon Max!" Justin said. Alex and Justin turned around to where Max was standing to see him staring at a limo with some blonde girl getting out of it.

Alex scoffed, "Show off." Max just stared, smiling. Alex grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his cabin.

* * *

Alex looked down at her Camp Rock card. "'Beat' Cabin…" Alex looked around trying to find her cabin. She looked down again at her card.

"Need any help?" Alex heard from behind her. She turned around to see a girl about her age with a huge smile. This girl was too happy. She could already tell she wouldn't get along with her very well.

"I'm just trying to find my cabin," Alex replied and showed the girl her card.

"'Beat'…" she started, and then looked around. "Right over there!" She smiled again.

Alex started dragging her luggage to her cabin.

The girl stopped her. "Hi, I'm Mitchie!" she stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Then scratch yourself!" Alex shot back. (**A/N: You'll only get that if you say the last two lines out loud)**

She turned around and kept walking- just to be stopped again.

"Is this your first year here?" Mitchie asked.

Alex turned to Mitchie again. "Can I get to my cabin now?"

Mitchie's smile faded. "Sure… sorry."

"Thank you," Alex muttered as Mitchie walked away. Alex watched her, rolling her eyes before continuing toward her cabin.

After a minute, Alex walked up the steps in front of her cabin and opened the screen door. She took a minute to look around, and then set her bags in front of one of the bunks.

She heard the door open and turned around to see another girl about her age with curly, dirty blonde hair. She looked at Alex. "Oh, hi! My name's Caitlin. And you are…?" She stuck out her hand.

Alex just looked at it, and Caitlin awkwardly pulled it back. She ignored the fact that Alex didn't answer her question.

"So… looks like we're bunking together," Caitlin said. Alex just turned to her bags and started unpacking.

"Um… well, I'm going to go catch up with a few friends. I'll see you later!" Caitlin started walking out. Then she turned around again, "…bye…" The screen door squeaked shut behind her.

* * *

"Caitlin!" Mitchie squealed, and ran to hug her.

"Mitchie!" Caitlin replied with the same enthusiasm.

"How are you?" Mitchie said, smiling.

"Pretty good! You?" Caitlin replied.

"Just 'pretty good'? Not great?" Mitchie frowned.

"Well, there's a new girl who's bunking with me, and she didn't seem too friendly," Caitlin started.

"Did she have black hair... wearing a peace scarf...?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin turned to her. "You met her too?"

Mitchie replied, "Yup. I think she was in a hurry to get to her cabin or something. Every time I tried making conversation, she'd try to turn around and keep walking."

"She's probably just shy," Caitlin said, "or… that's what I'm hoping. I'm going to be spending all summer with her."

"Caitlin! Mitchie!" Peggy yelled.

"Peggy!" Mitchie turned around. "Ella!"

They all gave each other hugs. "Great to see you again!" Caitlin started.

"Yeah, you too!" Ella replied.

"What cabin do you have?" Peggy asked, holding her card.

Mitchie looked over at Peggy's card. "We're in the same cabin!" she squealed. Peggy ran up the steps to the 'Jam' cabin, Mitchie following close behind. Ella and Caitlin also followed.

Peggy was about to open the door when it swung open, knocking Peggy to the ground.

"Peggy! I'm so sorry!" Tess exclaimed, bending down to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Peggy laughed. Tess helped her up.

"I'm guessing this is your cabin, too?" Mitchie asked Tess.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Awesome!" Ella shouted. "We're all in the same cabin!"

"You too, Caitlin?" Tess questioned, smiling.

Caitlin smiled back. "No, I'm in 'Beat'."

"Oh," Tess's smile faded for a second.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled," Caitlin said.

"Meet up with us later. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Mitchie smiled.

Caitlin waved and walked back to her cabin.

* * *

There's chapter 1! Hope you guys all liked it. We're going to add our new character into the next chapter. Please review, and let us know what you thought! :)

~El

I promise the story will start moving faster in the next chapter or so, the beginning is always really slow. This chapter was pretty much just setting the scene. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far! :) Peace out!

~Di


	3. Thud!

Thanks to **tatimac, Ocean7, greatpretender27, bluesterluvschanny, **and** prettyinpink21** for reviewing!

* * *

_Should I say something?_ Caitlin asked herself. _If I'm going to be sharing a cabin with her all summer, I might as well get to know her._

"My friends and I are going to hang out later," Caitlin spoke up. "You should come."

Alex glanced up from her bunk, where she was listening to her iPod. "No thanks, I've got plans."

_I'll catch up with Max later… or something…_ Alex thought, returning to her music.

"Ok," Caitlin mumbled.

An awkward silence settled between the two.

_Thud!_

Caitlin and Alex looked toward the door.

_Thud, thud. _"A little help here?" a voice called from the other side.

Caitlin jumped off of her bunk, opened the door, and was immediately shoved aside by a large bag.

"Sorry!" the voice apologized.

_Thud, thud, thud._ One by one, bags dropped onto the floor, revealing a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl that looked a couple years younger than Caitlin and Alex. She lifted her foot off of the ground and shook off the bag that had been looped around her ankle.

The girl smiled and extended her hand toward Caitlin. "Hi, I'm Jensen."

"I'm Caitlin," Caitlin laughed, taking Jensen's hand and giving it a welcoming shake.

Jensen turned toward Alex and did the same. "I'm Jensen." Alex didn't answer. Jensen awkwardly dropped her hand back to her side.

Caitlin gave her an apologetic look. "Here, let me help you with your bags." The girls neatly stacked Jensen's bags next to one of the bunks.

"So, some of my friends and I are going to hang out later, do you want to come?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure!" Jensen smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Great! I'll let you know where later. I'll let you get settled," Caitlin said before leaving the cabin.

_I think I'm going to like it here_, Jensen thought with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm at _Camp Rock_!" Justin exclaimed as he set his bag down in his cabin.

"First year?"

Justin yelped and whirled around to face the voice. Sitting on one of the bunks was a certain curly-haired guitarist…

"N-n… N… Nate Gray?" Justin stuttered.

"That's me," Nate half-smiled.

"Dude, you're, like, a legend!" Justin exclaimed. "Your guitar skills rock!"

Nate laughed awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Do you think you can give me some tips?" Justin asked, finally starting to calm down.

"Actually, I have to go meet up with my brothers," Nate said, standing up. Justin's face fell. "Maybe later."

"Ok," Justin smiled. "See you 'round."

"Yep," Nate said before leaving.

Once the door closed, Justin did a quick happy dance. "I'm gonna be a rockstar!"

* * *

"Funk… Beat…" Max read off the names of the cabins as he passed them. "Ah, Pop, here we go."

He was halfway up the stairs to the door when he heard an adorable laugh. He turned and saw a group of girls sitting on the steps to the cabin across from his. In the middle of the group was the girl he had seen earlier.

_Wow_, Max thought.

"I don't think we're doing this right," one of the other girls laughed. "Try playing a little slower."

Another girl started strumming a guitar. A few seconds later, the other girls joined in singing.

"_Make way, here I come_

_Today's the day, yeah_

_I've got the beat in my feet_

_And I'm…" _the girls sang.

All of the girls starting laughing again.

Max approached the group. The guitar stopped and all the girls looked toward him. "Hey, play that again!"

The girl with the guitar looked at the others and began playing.

Max sang, "_Make way, here I come_

_Today's the day, yeah_

_I've got the beat in my feet_

_And I'm stuck in the hay, yeah!"_

"Does that even make sense?" that certain blond girl laughed.

_Ouch,_ Max thought, his smile fading for a second.

"But we appreciate the effort!" one girl smiled.

"You want to sing with us in Opening Jam?" another one asked.

Max's smile returned. "Sure! Hey, I wrote a canary song about a year ago-"

"Eh, that's okay, we already have one. I'm Mitchie by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Max," Max introduced himself.

"This is Ella and Peggy," Mitchie motioned to the two girls sitting next to her, who waved at Max.

"And I'm Tess," the blond said, shaking Max's hand. Max tried to keep a huge smile from breaking out on his face.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, letting a small smile escape. "Um… I have to go get settled. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, totally," Peggy said. "Meet us back here at four and we'll practice."

"Cool, see you then." Max made his way back to his cabin, turning back to take another glance at Tess.

He finally let the smile break out.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 3! We had fun writing it. Di and I were sitting here thinking what to write and coming up with crazy ideas for Max and Tess, haha :) Please review and tell us what you think! ;)

God bless,

El

We're high on hot chocolate right now… so that kind of shows in the characters. I personally love Jensen's entrance! El and I acted out that scene, and we were cracking up! PeaceLoveCheer45620, I hope we did you justice. :)

Let us know what you thought! And constructive criticism is always welcome.

Peace out!

Di


	4. Opening Night Jam

"_Go granny, go granny, go granny go!"_

Justin silently watched the three brothers rehearse. Jason was leaning up against the outside wall of their cabin, finishing a barbeque rib from lunch.

"Jason, are you going to rehearse or not?" Shane asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jason said through a mouthful of food. He ripped of the last bite and tossed the bone into the trash can behind him.

"Ouch!" Justin grunted.

Jason's eyes widened as he turned around. "IT'S OSCAR THE GROUCH!"

Panicking, Justin reached for his back pocket where his wand should have been. It wasn't there. _Oh no…. oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Nate walked over to the trash can and lifted up the lid. Justin looked up sheepishly, half covered in corn and fruit punch from lunch. Nate stared silently.

"Dude, who are you and what are you doing in our trash can?" Shane questioned.

Justin laughed nervously. "Funny story…"

Nate rolled his eyes and placed the lid on the ground before returning to his drum set. Justin climbed out of the trash can, feeling his back pocket again. He turned back to the trash can, wondering if his wand had fallen out while he was hiding. He began digging through the trash, searching franticly for his wand.

"_It's the little old lady from Pasadena!"_

"What are you doing? We're trying to practice here!" Nate called to Justin.

"Sorry, I just… I dropped my phone…" Justin stammered.

"Here," Jason said, tossing a phone to Justin. "Have one of mine. I have five."

"Um… thanks," Justin said, catching the phone and reluctantly walking away.

"So who are you bunking with?" Caitlin asked Mitchie.

"These three," Mitchie smiled, motioning to Tess, Peggy, and Ella, who were also sitting at their table. "How about you?"

"These two new girls, Alex and Jensen," Caitlin said.

"Cool, are they nice?" Peggy asked.

Caitlin made a face. "Well… Jensen is," she replied.

"What's Alex like?" Tess asked.

"She's… um…" Caitlin looked around, trying to think of the right word to describe her. Her eyes landed on the door to the mess hall. Alex was walking in. "Right there."

Alex turned around to get her tray of food.

"Oh, I've met her." Mitchie turned to Caitlin. "Good luck."

After filling her tray with food, Alex turned to find a table. Caitlin motioned for her to sit with them, but Alex looked away and sat at an empty table on the other side of the room. She poked at her food with her fork, ignoring Jensen as she slid into an empty seat next to her.

"Hey," Jensen smiled.

Alex didn't respond.

"So, how do you like camp so far?" Jensen asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Again, no response.

"Um… do you sing?" Jensen asked awkwardly.

Alex's head snapped up. "No, I don't. I don't sing, I don't dance, I don't play an instrument, I don't even want to be here!"

Jensen looked shocked. "I'm sorry… ice cream?" She slid her bowl of ice cream toward Alex.

Alex half-smiled. "Thanks."

On the other side of the room, Caitlin watched the scene. _Maybe she won't be as bad as I thought_.

Five minutes before Opening Night Jam, Max was sitting with Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlin. For most of the afternoon, they had worked on perfecting one of Mitchie's new songs, "Superstar".

"Are you nervous?" Ella asked Max.

"Not really… well kind of," Max replied.

"That's alright. My first jam I was nervous too, but it wasn't that bad… I was fine after I fainted!" Ella nodded.

Tess patted Ella on the back and then turned to Max. "You'll be fine," she reassured him.

"Hello, Camp Rockers!" Brown's voice boomed through the speakers. "Are you all ready for Opening Night Jam?"

The campers cheered. "Alright, great! First up, we have… The Hay Guild. Ok… let's give them a warm Camp Rock welcome!"

The campers cheered again as Mitchie, Caitlin, Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Max made their way to the stage. Brown raised his eyebrow.

"Max's idea," Mitchie mouthed to him.

Mitchie nodded at Max while he counted off the beats out loud. Caitlin played the intro of the song on her keyboard and Peggy played the same thing on her guitar.

"_Put on your game face_

'_Cause believe me, it's on now_

_Get ready for battle_

'_Cause I'm going all out, yeah,"_ Mitchie sang.

The others joined in as they continued their song.

"_You can try to hold me back_

_But I'm staying strong as stone_

_You can't change the way I am_

_I can make it on my own."_

Max started hitting the triangle in his hand while rocking out, causing a bunch of the campers to laugh. The band could hear the audience clapping along to the beat, which encouraged them to have more fun with it.

"_Make way, here I come_

_Today's the day, yeah_

_I've got the beat in my feet_

_And I'm feelin' ok, yeah_

_Heart of gold_

_Soul of snow_

_Stayin' true_

_Here I go_

_Rockin' with the hum in my heart_

_As I live it up like a superstar"_

Max took a jump into the audience, and let out a yell. The girls around him cheered as he continued to rock out on his triangle.

"_Don't let them stop you now_

_Show them you know how_

_Go find the place you belong_

_Step up and sing your song_

_Reach for every star you see_

_Be all that you can be_

_Be a superstar"_

Max jumped up onto the stage for the finale, as the band danced around while they sang.

"_Make way, here I come_

_Today's the day, yeah_

_I've got the beat in my feet_

_And I'm feelin' ok, yeah_

_Heart of gold_

_Soul of snow_

_Stayin' true_

_Here I go_

_Rockin' with the hum in my heart_

_As I live it up like a superstar."_

The campers' applause filled the hall as Mitchie, Caitlin, Ella, Peggy, Tess, and Max took their bows. Brown hopped onto the stage and put his arm around Mitchie.

"Wow!" Brown smiled. "You could really feel the energy in that one! What a way to kick of the night, yes?"

The campers cheered once more as the band members ambled offstage.

"Next up, we have a legendary group with us. Give it up for 'Connect 3'!" Brown pointed to the side of the stage where Jason, Shane, and Nate were entering. The audiences' screams echoed and Brown hurried off the stage. "Take it away!"

Shane stepped up to the mic. "This is a little old school, but we hope you all enjoy our twist on it."

"_It's the little old lady from Pasadena"_

Nate started a drumbeat, and was joined by Jason on the guitar soon after.

_Shane_ took the first verse, with **Jason** backing him up.

"_The little old lady from Pasadena_

**Go granny, go granny, go granny go!**

_Has a pretty little flower bed of white gardenias_

**Go granny, go granny, go granny go!**

_But parked in her rickety old garage_

_Is a brand new shiny red Super Stock Dodge_

_And everybody's saying that there's nobody meaner_

_Than the little old lady from Pasadena"_

Nate interrupted with a musical screech.

"Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

_She drives real fast and she drives real hard_

_She's the terror of Colorado Boulevard"_

The audience was confused, not sure whether to clap or run. They could have expected it from Jason, but it was a shock coming from the others. A few campers slowly applauded when the brothers harmonized.

"It's the little old lady from Pasadena!"

"_If you see her on the street don't try to choose her_

**Go granny, go granny, go granny go!**

_You might drive a goer, but you'll never lose her_

**Go granny, go granny, go granny go!**

_Well, she's gonna get a ticket now sooner or later_

'_Cause she can't keep her foot off the accelerator"_

Some of the campers nodded along to the beat, feeling a bit less confused and more appreciative of the band.

"_And everybody's saying that there's nobody meaner_

_Than the little old lady from Pasadena_

Ooooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

_She drives real fast and she drives real hard_

_She's the terror of Colorado Boulevard_

It's the little old lady from Pasadena!"

Nate and Jason continued through the instrumental break as the campers joined in, singing "Go granny, go granny, go granny go!"

"_The guys come to race her from miles around_

_But she'll give 'em a length then she'll shut 'em down_

It's the little old lady from Pasadena!"

The campers erupted into a cheer. Connect 3 took their bows and handed the mic back to Brown.

"That was… interesting…" Brown said. "What is with everyone this year?" he mumbled to himself. He turned back to the campers. "Anyway, up next we have a guitar solo by one of our new campers, Justin Russo!"

From the back row, Alex rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Hey everyone! I'm new to Camp Rock this year, so… uh… let's go!" Justin stammered, smiling but letting his nerves show slightly.

He began plucking the strings and was finally starting to get into it when he noticed a big, black June bug hovering near his left ear. He froze for a split second before continuing playing.

Meanwhile, a smile was stretching across Alex's face as an idea popped into her head. She glanced around her to make sure nobody was watching before she pulled her wand out of her boot. Jensen was sitting next to her, her attention on Justin.

Alex subtly waved her wand and muttered a spell, making the June bug continue to circle Justin's head.

Just as she was about to stick her wand back in her boot, a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Jensen's wide eyes.

* * *

Cliffy! Gotta run and pack for vacation. Sorry it took so long to get this out… thanks to anyone who's still reading this! :)

~Di

We're really really sorry we haven't updated in forever. We'll try our best to update sooner, but it still may be a while. Please review and let us know what you think of this chapter!

~El


End file.
